


always alright

by pinkwinwin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood Drinking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: "Two hundred years and your lines haven't gotten any better."
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	always alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlines/gifts).



> a little something small and light for Lib, hope this fulfills your seokhao _and_ vampire desires!
> 
> title taken from Always Alright by Alabama Shakes

The night outside their home immerses them like a velvet blanket, keeping the warmth of the summer close to the windows. Seokmin always loved this home, tucked away in a hilly neighborhood of the city, a long winding driveway and the shade of trees partially obscuring their world from the rest of the people below. 

  
  
It’s beautiful, their own oasis in the middle of everything. Seokmin is thankful every day for the work Minghao put into this house, making it a home they can truly be themselves in.

  
  
The taste beneath Seokmin’s tongue brings him back to the present moment, the wine glass cool in his perfectly manicured hand.

  
  
"Some undead engineer really should get on my idea," Seokmin muses, pulling the wine glass away from his body with a tilt, inspecting it in the glittery haze of the moonlight through the window.

Minghao takes a sip, the lips that leave the glass a deep crimson before he kicks it away. "What's that?"

"Blood that tastes like wine," Seokmin explains, turning the glass just enough to see the stars reflecting on the surface. He takes another sip, like he could drink down Cassiopeia and Lyra floating on the liquid if he tried hard enough. "I would love a good Chardonnay on a night like this."

Minghao laughs at this, a soft chuckle that seems to bloom from his mouth like a lily. "I'm sure if you mention it to Jeonghan, he'll find a way in a month."

Seokmin looks over at Minghao then, striking in the intricacies of the room. He is dressed in a long silk robe just like Seokmin, his dark earthy hues complimenting the blue silk that coats Seokmin's skin like a caress. The curtains behind him velvet and plush, resting against the dark wood of the windowsill like it could hide this room away from the world with a simple tug of fabric.

Minghao finishes his glass, liquid thick and clinging to the glass before finally slipping between his lips. He sets it down onto a table by the window, walking calmly to Seokmin and plucking the nearly-empty glass from his hand. Seokmin makes a noise of protest but Minghao leans in, pressing a sweet kiss that leaves them both in smiles when they pull away.

Minghao leads the two of them to the center of the room, carefully slips the falling robe back onto Seokmin’s shoulder. His hands find Seokmin’s waist, walking them backwards until Seokmin’s knees hit the furniture behind him. 

"You," Minghao says, pressing his lips to the spot just below Seokmin's left ear and pushing their bodies back onto the chaise lounge. "Are the most beautiful piece of art in this room."

Seokmin laughs, rivaling the music that trickles out of the grand piano in the corner of the room on nights when Minghao wants to greet the moon with song. "Two hundred years and your lines haven't gotten any better."

Minghao hums, drags his fangs across the taut skin of Seokmin's neck. It's not enough to break skin but the trail marks they leave are baby pink against the flesh. "If they make you laugh, it's even better."

And he kisses down Seokmin's cheek, bare where the robe begins to slip off his body once again. Perfect and blemish free, save for the scar the shape of the moon that Minghao etched onto his skin for an eternity, a promise better than any diamonds or chime of wedding bells could ever bring. 

Minghao's hand brushes against the marking, pressed on the outer thigh like a lover whispering into skin. It is a vow and a reminder rolled into one, the favorite gift that Minghao has ever given him. 

  
  
Seokmin’s hand comes up to play with the hairs at Minghao’s nape, naturally making him look up into Seokmin’s eyes. They dissolve into smiles and gentle laughter, Minghao tucking his face into Seokmin’s nape. His hands trail over the silk across Seokmin’s body, the two of them laying on the lounge beneath them.

  
  
“I want to go up and look at the stars tomorrow,” Seokmin mutters, hands carding through Minghao’s dark hair. He hums at the touch, fingers lazily drawing circles around the floral pattern of Seokmin’s robe.

  
  
“Of course, but not tonight,” Minghao replies, lips brushing against Seokmin’s neck. “I heard it’s going to rain.”

  
  
Seokmin laughs, head tilted back against the decorative pillow. “Rain in August seems a little supernatural.”

  
  
Minghao looks up, an amused quip to his lips. He leans in to kiss Seokmin slow, pulling apart just enough so Seokmin can still feel his breath against his face. “And you say I have cheesy lines.”   


  
Seokmin tuts beneath his breath, tucks Minghao’s face back into his neck. They lay there for a while, melting into each other’s bodies until Seokmin feels they are almost indistinguishable from each other. Two souls as one, two hearts that no longer beat finding each other in this big wide world.

  
  
As Minghao places a final kiss to Seokmin’s neck before plunging his fangs into an artery, musical gasps leaving Seokmin’s lips, it begins to rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡
> 
> [fic twit](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin) / [main twit](https://twitter.com/truantseeker) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
